


Field Notes

by I Have Made a Terrible Mistake (LizbethAnne)



Series: Maria wins the Hunger Games (no one wins the Hunger Games) [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizbethAnne/pseuds/I%20Have%20Made%20a%20Terrible%20Mistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria catalogs people, places, and things. You never know when something will come in handy as a sword or a shield, and if something can give you an advantage, you need to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distric 2 (Home)

District Two

Maria’s mentor went by Fury—he’d probably had another name once, but she didn’t know it, and he wasn’t exactly the sharing type. Fury had lost his eye the second day of his games, and by the time he won (by strangling the final competitor with his bare hands) it had been too damaged to save, even for the Capitol. Every year when he mentored they’d put him in ostentatious eyepatches of gold or jewels, but at home it was a plain black patch that did nothing to hide the scarring around his eye.

Two hadn’t had a female victor since old Carter died—the same year as young Carter lost her games, Maria remembered. Sharon had formed an alliance with some boy from another district (she couldn’t even remember which) who had been more popular with the sponsors. When the mutts attacked their camp, they had gone straight for Sharon. The cameras zoomed in on the young man’s face as he realized his ally had been killed, like they were hoping for tears or sadness. What they got was pure, terrifying rage—the boy didn’t win, after that, but he’d been sent plenty of parachutes by the end, and it seemed like the only thing that stopped him from winning was the constant parade of natural disasters that followed him around the arena (he’d drowned in the icy river he was trying to cross, which had gone from two feet deep and slow to twenty and rushing before he was halfway across).

When she wins (she’d always thought of it in terms of when, not if), Maria’s immediately assigned to help Fury with mentoring. She gets roped into a lot of the public appearances for their District. It makes sense--she’s not unattractive, although she comes across as a little brusque in interviews and seems too cold for the Capitol to really love her (which is a blessing, she knows, because she hears the rumors about Danvers and Namor and what their popularity has gotten them). Her first Victor comes her second year of mentoring—the first year, she lost both Tributes the first day, and Brand (from Seven, with the ridiculous green everything) helps her out of the bathroom stall, gets the vomit out of her hair, tells her what to say, and shoves her in front of the cameras that have been searching for her (“Two will definitely be upping our game next year” she says with a smile and it’s a miracle she doesn’t throw up again right there on the cameraman). 


	2. District 11 (A Problem)

District 11

As terrifying as Fury has always been, Maria’s grateful that old man Logan wasn’t her mentor. He’s one of the earliest victors (although he can’t possibly have been the first victor like the rumors say, he doesn’t look anywhere near THAT old), and he’s been in a perpetual drunken haze ever since. His games had been brutal—almost no food in the entire arena, and the only weapons had been a few short, sharp knives—and he had entered victory covered in blood and gore and screaming in rage when the cameras cut out. His victors always died spectacularly— two years ago his female tribute had managed to get her hands on some explosives (she took out half the remaining tributes with her, clearing the way for District 3’s Johnny Storm to win—he’d come out covered in burns, and the cameras watching the mentors had focused in tight on his sister, a former victor herself, as his clothes burned off his back while he beat the last tribute to death).

Fury's plan, when it comes to 11, is always the same: don't. Don't work with them. Don't associate with them. For fuck's sake, don't trust them.


	3. Chapter 6 (A Bad Joke)

District 6

Wade Wilson had won almost as long ago as Logan, although his games hadn’t been nearly as impressive—it was almost never re-aired, although sometimes they’d show clips (usually after Wade had done something shameful, like throwing up on his District Escort, which happened at at least 2 out of 3 games). He’d apparently been fairly attractive, once, but decades of morphling hadn’t done anything good for him, and every time he appeared he somehow looked worse. Up close, you could see sores on his skin that weren’t healing, and Maria wondered how bad he would look without the constant medical attention that Victors received. There was allegedly a female victor from 6, but Maria’d never seen her in public. The occasional footage of her from the reaping showed that she looked old, older than Wade, but between Six’s more eccentric behavior (they’ve all always been crazy, not just the victors, everyone knows that) and the lack of attention, Maria had no actual idea of her age.


	4. Chapter 4

District 7

Seven was…intense. They started working early there, Maria knew, which was why so many of their tributes lasted so long. Brand was their most recent Victor—not much older than Maria, but she’d been reaped young, and Maria had volunteered her last year. Brand’s hair and eyebrows were a bright shade of green year-round (it was the sort of thing favored in the Capitol—permanent, unnatural dye). Brand was businesslike, ruthless even—she had nothing but disdain for the Gamemakers, and Maria wondered how the men (it was always men) didn’t notice the anger behind her flirtatious grin.

Maria respected the anger, understood it, and hell--Brand had always treated her okay. She just wasn't sure that she'd trust Brand with something fragile, like a baby. But Maria wouldn't trust most of the victors with a baby, to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Maria sees things, and also where I’m putting the backstory I’ve gotten hammered out. Some of this doesn't fit in the current fic I'm writing (Maria's actual Games), and some will be echoed in the next one.


End file.
